


[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 8 : Ohmiya/Sakumoto

by jade_lil



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, that’s not the only body part he’s missing,” Nino said helpfully, and Sho doubled-over in his futile attempt not to allow his dinner escape his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 8 : Ohmiya/Sakumoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts).



> I also watch Teen Wolf, you guys :D and sorry, this was a lame attempt at a teen wolf spin off that resulted to ultimate crack, LOL.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, you darlings <3

**036\. Death**  
  
Nino poked at the mutilated body, or at least what was left of it – trying not to gag at the sight of Gackt-san’s once mouth-watering bod, shaking his head.  
  
The others were standing by, waiting for some kind of confirmation (although he wasn’t sure what confirmation they still needed, the old fuck was dead, that much was obvious) as he stood his ground and turned.  
  
“Dead, alright,” he said, “And I dare say, he met kind of a very nasty end,” he followed with a jerk of his thumb behind him. “Whoever did this knew that tearing Gackt-san’s body apart would make reviving him impossible,” he said, swallowing bile rising up his throat.   
  
He turned his gaze to Gackt-san’s second-in-command. “Sho-chan, aren’t you going to check if we could –“  
  
Sho looked like he was trying his hard not to vomit, his face was pale under the moonlight.   
  
“Jesus, where the fuck is his right hand?” Sho wheezed, “I can’t see it from here and –“  
  
“Well, that’s not the only body part he’s missing,” Nino said helpfully, and Sho doubled-over in his futile attempt not to allow his dinner escape his mouth. “I think one of his balls is chopped, and half of his dick is –“  
  
Sho was throwing up before Nino even managed to finish.  
  
  
 **037\. Pack**  
  
“Seriously, you are not considering putting Oh-chan in charge, are you?” Nino complained, wriggling his toes and almost stabbing Ohno in the eye with his toenail; Ohno made a sort-of confirming noise before he’s back to sharpening Nino’s nails with one of Jun’s nail files.   
  
Sho made it to their side in an instant, knocking Jun’s vanity mirror on the way. Nino rolled his eyes but kept his gaze on his game.  
  
“Well, it’s just temporary,” Sho reasoned, hands on his hips; Ohno looked up to him with a pout. “At least until we find someone to replace Gackt-san? You don’t want to lead us and there’s no way you will allow Kamenashi to take over our pack just like that, you said so yourself,”  
  
Nino grumbled something under his breath. “Even if I want to lead us, that’s impossible – unless I was the one who mutilated Gackt-san, thus the alpha leadership shit is automatically bestowed upon me, but since we don’t know who killed Gackt-san’s poor, sexy ass, all we can do is try not to get noticed that we’re missing an Alpha. And no, putting Oh-chan in charge is a bad idea,” he snorted, imagining his boyfriend with fiery red eyes while he fucked him behind a tree or something.   
  
Creepy.  
  
“Why don’t we put Jun-chan in charge, then?” Aiba piped up helpfully.  
  
Sho looked torn. “Well, I haven’t ask him but –“  
  
Nino snorted. “I’m sure he’d be thrilled, why don’t you go and ask him yourself since you’re too incompetent that you being Gackt-san’s nurse-maid meant nothing when he died. Seriously, Sho-chan, you do know that second-in-commands are supposed to take over the leadership position when the leader died, right?”  
  
Sho bit his lower lip and looked down. “But – but all those blood –“  
  
“Right,” Nino muttered, dragging himself up from the couch and tugging Ohno with him. “Tell Matsumoto he is in charge now, and no, don’t start dragging Oh-chan to the front when I’m not looking or I’m seriously going to scratch you to death. We’re leaving – and don’t bother us or I’ll make you bleed,”   
  
Sho nodded twice and he’s out the door before he and Ohno managed to pass through it.  
  
  
 **038\. Replace**  
  
“Sho-chan, no.”  
  
“But Jun, we need someone to –“  
  
“No.”  
  
“Even if it’s only for a short period of –“  
  
“No.”  
  
Sho sighed exasperatedly, slumping to the bed and watching his boyfriend combing at his hair. Nino must be right, he’s really incompetent; he couldn’t even convince his boyfriend to agree with him at this. God, they couldn’t possibly face the other packs on the next day’s meeting without someone leading their pack, because if they did, someone was surely going to take over.  
  
And there’d be bloodshed, he was sure of it.  
  
“Sho-chan, you are our pack’s second in command, why do you want me to replace Gackt-san when leading us was supposed to be your job when he died?” Jun asked him after a long beat, and he realized Jun was no longer seated in front of his dresser but beside him.   
  
He leaned his weight against Jun’s side and sighed, Jun’s hair tickling the side of his face when Jun slowly ducked down to kiss him.   
  
“You can do it, I know you can,” Jun told him, “you just need to have faith on your amazing abilities,”  
  
Sho’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think I have any,” he admitted lowly, “aside from panicking a whole lot in the middle of a pack fight, from cowering like a cornered cat when someone actually start dying in front of me,”  
  
Jun chuckled. “Well, at least your planning strategies are always the best; Gackt-san knew how smart you are and that brilliant brain of yours is what makes you super hot –“  
  
“But my brain isn’t going to help us –  _wait_ ,” he paused, pushing Jun away and standing abruptly. “I have an idea,” he sputtered.  
  
“Well, let’s hear it,” Jun said, crawling into bed and making himself comfortable as he watched his boyfriend’s pretty face, his pale, bluish skin was glowing beautifully under their bedroom’s dim light.   
  
“What if I tell Ninomiya that I’ll give him half of Gackt-san’s stashed money if he agreed on letting Ohno posed as our pack’s leader?”  
  
Jun spluttered, but managed to calm himself down before he does anything drastic.   
  
“You think bribering Ninomiya is going to –“ he paused mid-way and thought about it, really thought about it. Well, for one, it really was bad idea to force Sho into doing something that all of them are aware he couldn’t do. The other packs are aware about Sho’s apparent incompetence, leaving him cowering in the corner in the middle of any fight, freaking out all by himself while his pack-mates deliver the kill as planned. No one knew about Sho’s ability to plan a very effective war strategy, and that was what always kept their pack alive and their recently deceased Alpha Leader happy.  
  
“Okay,” Jun agreed, for once, seeing Sho’s face broke into a grateful smile. “Let’s say Nino agreed, how the hell are you going to make Ohno look dangerous enough to scare the other pack Leaders?”  
  
Sho grinned and crawled in next to him, hands finding the front of his pajama pants.   
  
“That’s easy,” Sho said, palming Jun and looking mighty smug. “We’ll get Nino to tease him before the meeting, then he’d be too horny and too frustrated at the time of the meeting that no one would want to mess with him,” he said, patting himself mentally on the back.   
  
It was one information he was glad he had tucked carefully at the back of his head, that one time he witnessed the usual calm Ohno giving out deadly vibes and glares because Nino happened to suck him off for a straight half-hour before leaving him unfulfilled, running off to catch the last minute pharmacy store sale downtown that was selling the cheapest-priced lubes and condoms without letting Ohno come first.  
  
Jun smothered a laugh, then moaned when he crawled down Jun’s body, covering Jun’s half with his own. He was tugging at Jun’s pajama with one hand and reaching inside to take Jun’s cock in the other when Jun spoke again.  
  
“Okay, first problem solved,” Jun gasped when he leaned down and traced the head of Jun’s cock with his tongue. “But what are you going to do about the eyes?”  
  
Sho smiled. “Easy,” he answered, licking Jun again; Jun closed his eyes and put his hands on Sho’s hair. “Red contacts are available, aren’t they?”  
  
Jun pulled at his hair, moaned his pleasure and cursed.  
  
“Fucking brilliant,” Jun hissed, tugging him up. “Come here,”  
  
He did.  
  
  
 **039\. Heat**  
  
He could feel Nino’s warm breath against his legs and he didn’t even pretend not to notice that Nino’s doing this to persuade him into giving in.  
  
“You want something, what is it?” he growled, grabbing Nino by the hair and pulling him up till they’re face to face.   
  
Nino was blushing, and he knew it wasn’t because of what they were doing but because of something else. He looked him in the eye and waited; Nino’s hand moved down, cradled his hardness in between Nino’s stubby fingers before Nino leaned in to nose at his cheeks.  
  
“Oh-chan,” Nino started, and hell if he didn’t know that tone of Nino’s voice; something really was up.   
  
“Tell me,” he commanded, his breathing harsh as the heat started pooling around his thighs with every little stroke of Nino’s hand.   
  
Nino hummed and tongued his earlobe, wet and messy and making his insides boil with want.  
  
“What do you say about standing in the front for tomorrow’s meeting?” Nino asked, low and husky, fingers tracing the side of his cock before squeezing the head. “You know, just for fun?”  
  
He chuckled. “I thought you said putting me in-charge is a bad idea, why now –“  
  
Nino licked his chin, brushed his thumb across the leaking head of his erection.   
  
“You’re not in-charge,” Nino said, “It’s just for, you know, show?”  
  
“Ah,” he agreed half-heartedly. “So you mean, this has nothing to do with Sho paying you with shitloads of Gackt-san’s money for you to agree on letting me play along?” he asked, moaning, throwing his head back because Nino was suddenly crouching back down and sucking him into the younger man’s mouth before pulling quickly back.  
  
“Well, maybe?” Nino countered, and now he sounded really smug, like he knew he’d won even without saying it out loud. “Come on, Oh-chan, it’s not that hard – you’ll just stand there looking dangerous during the meeting. I’m sure no one’s going to try and pester us even without Gackt-san there, so I’m sure it’s going to be fine. We’d still have our pack and we walk away with the money. It’s a win-win situation, if you ask me,”  
  
He shook his head and let the heat of Nino’s mouth linger, even when Nino sucked him hard and pulled away completely. There’s a whine he wasn’t able to suppress as Nino backed up a step, zipped up his pants without letting him come.  
  
“What the fuck are you –“ he growled, trying in vain to catch Nino’s retreating form. “Hey, get your skinny ass back here, you –“  
  
Nino turned and gave him a wink. “That’s right, Oh-chan,” Nino grinned. “Dangerous, yes, that’s my Oh-chan,” he said, before sauntering away.  
  
Ohno cursed and cursed some more before Aiba was suddenly by his side, handing him something.  
  
“What the fuck is this?!”  
  
Aiba gulped. “Contacts,” he said. “Put them on?”  
  
He accept the box and cursed some more. “Fuck off!”  
  
  
 **040\. Ink**  
  
“So does this mean we’re safe?” Aiba inquired after they all went back to the house, Ohno still grumbling under his breath until Nino tugged him away upstairs. No one said anything in fear of getting mauled by Ohno’s sizeable rings (which they borrowed from Gackt-san’s drawers for effect) until Nino’s taken care of him.  
  
Sho snuggled next to Jun. “I hope so,” he sighed; he’d been on edge since the beginning of the meeting but thankfully, Kamenashi was smart enough not to ask Ohno where their recently deceased Alpha leader was – he figured the way Ohno was cursing and kicking in the air was reason enough not to even address the older man at the time.   
  
Jun pressed his lips against the side of Sho’s neck. “Your brain saved us yet again, Sho-chan; you should be  happy,”  
  
“I will be until we’re sure the other packs are no longer interested in ours,” Sho said.  
  
Aiba disappeared briefly to his bedroom, then came back with something in hand.  
  
Jun eyed the thing suspiciously. “Those are –“ he paused, then, “Why the fuck did you bring that here for?”  
  
Aiba grinned while Sho pushed himself behind Jun, clearly terrified.   
  
“I figured it would be better to tattoo ourselves with something – a name, what do you think?”  
Jun scowled. “We’re not backstreetboys, Aiba-chan, forget it,”  
  
“But, don’t you think it’ll help build our reputation? The other packs will get the idea that we’re inseparable and breakable, kind of like The Beatles!”  
  
“The Beatles did break up, idiot,” Jun snorted, patting his shaking boyfriend on the back. “Don’t worry, Sho-chan, I’m not going to let him needle you or something. I know how scared you are with –“  
  
“You should let Aiba-chan tattoo something that resembles ‘Coward’ into his forehead,” Nino announced from where he was, walking down the stairs with a very relaxed Ohno on tow. “That should give the other packs some idea about leaving him alone forever,”  
  
“Kazu,” Ohno called, his tone reprimanding before jumping all the way down to the first floor, Nino on his back.  
  
“Why don’t we think of a name, then?” Aiba suggested, eyes shining. “We can call ourselves SMA—“  
  
“You’re not naming us after those disgusting, old, talentless idols, Aiba-chan. Just. No.” Jun retorted, holding Sho close to him.   
  
“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO USE THOSE TO TATTOO THE NAMES ON OUR SKIN, ARE YOU, AIBA-CHAN?” Sho asked in caps, making Nino snort in return.  
  
“No, he’s going to use an iron and stamp the name into your chest. What a girl,” he countered, still scowling when Ohno wrapped him in his arms and carried him to the nearest empty couch.   
  
Jun rolled his eyes. “It’s not his fault that he’s afraid of blood,”  
  
“We’re wolves!” Nino hollered, “So blood is kind of a natural thing for us, what the hell is wrong with you two? You also lost your brain when I wasn’t looking, Matsumoto? Christ.”  
  
“Guys,”  
  
“Hey, what about Cobra?”  
  
“No.” they chorused, four pair of eyes glaring at Aiba. Aiba blinked.  
  
A beat. “Kattun?”  
  
“Shut up!” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Plans Turned Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044684) by [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil)




End file.
